


Respect

by Mister_Spock



Series: Star Trek Beyond- Missing Scenes & Additions [15]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Cute, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 14:28:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7938139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mister_Spock/pseuds/Mister_Spock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>McCoy visits Spock after the events in Beyond.<br/>Complete.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Respect

**Author's Note:**

> Set after Kirk defeats Krall but before the birthday day for Kirk.  
> Spoilers for Beyond. I totally made up Spock's calculation about the number of years in this. There might be a way of knowing the length of time involved but I didn't really want to do any research for this short little piece.

Spock looked suitably confused as he opened the door and saw McCoy standing there. He hid the confusion quickly with an impressively impassive mask. He said nothing and he and McCoy stared at one another for a while before McCoy broke the silence. 

“Dammit, Spock, you invite a person in when they're stood on your doorstep.”

“I do not believe there is a step at the door,” Spock corrected but stood aside and gestured for McCoy to enter. “I did not expect your visit, Doctor. I believed the only people who know my location wer-”

“Yeah, Jim told me.” McCoy held up a medical scanner and checked the readings as he pointed it in Spock's direction. 

“Coming here under false pretences?” Spock enquired. 

McCoy looked up with a scowl. “I just don't trust that you haven't managed to re-injure yourself.” He tossed the machine to one side, after having got a clear enough reading that Spock was indeed fine, or at least healing in line with what he'd expect.  
His attention was caught by a box on a table in the room. Something bright red with Vulcan writing on it and on the side sat a small gold box. Spock followed his line of sight and realised what he had seen. 

“Ambassador Spock's.” Was all he said. 

“Oh,” McCoy said in response not sure what else he was supposed to say. Spock slid open the gold box which contained an image that McCoy took. “Oh,” he said again, softer as realisation of what this was hit him. “Wow. Not many people get to see an alternate version of themselves. It's strange.” McCoy said. 

“I can agree with that assessment.” Spock said. 

“I wonder how he died,” McCoy says softly after a while. 

“Ambassador Spock was always very cautious with what he shared about his own timeline even though he know he has significantly changed our own.”

McCoy handed the picture back to Spock. “What else did he send?”

“There was very little. He would have taken these items with him when he entered the jellyfish. He likely imagined his own demise. They are objects that hold significant importance to him, yet I do not know what makes them so special.”

“Well, they were important enough for him to take with him. Isn't that enough?”

“I made a calculation. Ambassador Spock would not have seen his version of the crew for 187 years.” Spock stopped speaking and turned to look McCoy in the eye, held his gaze with those fierce, intense eyes. “Yet even after all that time, he still took the picture with him on what he believed to be his last mission. I do not know much about his past with his crew, but it stayed with him in a way no other did.”

“It sure seems like in the end, it was important to him.” Bones agreed. They both turned their attention back to the picture. 

“I believe I have been making the wrong decisions when it comes to living his legacy. His time with the crew was limited. Even if I do not live as long a life as the Ambassador, I am likely to outlive the rest of you. I have time, yet the time I have with you and the others is limited. Precious. I owe it to the Ambassador to have what he could never get back, what he yearned for more than anything- the sense that he belonged.”

Spock looked to McCoy and saw his visibly relax as his decision was made. “I'm glad you've decided to stay. I can't imagine Jim staying if you didn't.”

“The Captain underestimates himself. He is quite capable of carrying out his duties without me.”

McCoy nods. “I know. But for some stupid reason, he likes you. And you make him feel unstoppable. His words, not mine.”

“You have discussed this with the Captain?” Spock asked, seemingly a little alarmed. 

“Not recently. Some time ago. He still feels the same way. He knows he's a good Captain, a great Captain. He cares about his crew and he's smart and impulsive and he has good instincts. But, when you're beside him he feels more confident because he has your instincts to go with as well, to consider. And he always says you guys think so differently that what's natural for you to think of is completely different to what he'd think of. He knows if you tell him his plan is sound that you're telling the truth. There's never going to be an agenda behind it beside from what's the most logical thing to do. I mean, Pike was a seasoned Captain and even he looked to you for the logic. Basically, you're invaluable to a Captain making tough choices in that chair. More than that, you're his friend.”

Spock went to say something, but stopped. He considered his words before finally nodding and simply saying. “Thank you, Leonard.”

McCoy nodded. “So I also came by to let you know that I'm throwing Jim a sort of surprise birthday celebratory drink later on. He tends not to celebrate his birthday but you know, that was a few days ago and I want him to celebrate his life, not feel bad everyday that he lived and his Father didn't.” McCoy paused. “So, you know, you should come. Jim would want you there.”

“I am behind on my report.”

“Well... if you can.” He didn't say anything before adding. “Uhura's coming. I spoke to her already.”  
Spock didn't react to it so McCoy didn't linger on the subject, “You know, I know you're not going to want to, but maybe you should.... you know....” he sighed, Spock was never going to go for this. “Talk to someone about it.”

“About Lieutenant Uhura?” 

“No. About Vulcan. And... You've heard of survivor guilt, right? Look, just think about it, you don't have to decide anything now. You've got enough on your plate right now. I guess I should leave to your... report.”

“Actually Doctor, I am glad you stopped by.” Spock said as he reached over to a retrieve a small bag and handed it to the Doctor. “A token of my respect.”

McCoy felt his cheeks burn slightly. “You know I was kidding about the respect thing on the Franklin, right?”

Spock nodded. “I do not believe the materials used on this are as rare as Vulcia, but maybe it will prove useful. Should we lose you and want to retrieve you.”

“Want too?” 

Spock raised an eyebrow at McCoy “You are known to be difficult, Doctor.”

McCoy opened the puled the necklace out. He wasn't big on jewellery but he could see himself wearing something like this. It was small enough, tasteful, even suited his style. “Thanks Spock, it's really nice.”

“You do not have to wear it if it is not to your taste, Doctor.”

“No, it's great. Thanks Spock.”

“Thank you, Doctor.”


End file.
